


I want your arms around me.

by hanajimawashere



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:38:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanajimawashere/pseuds/hanajimawashere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP<br/>Drabble<br/>An almost second part of drabbing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want your arms around me.

**Author's Note:**

> Usually I think that PWP needs to be longer than this. BUT this is a drabble PWP. SO I don't care about the word count.

Loki took Thor's hand as they made their way up to their room laughing. It was actually Thor's room but Loki had taken residence there and never slept in his own any more. 

Their boots clacked in accord down the empty corridor. Thor was king now, so his bedchambers were in the heart of the palace, a labyrinth that only he and Loki knew.

The thunderer couldn’t wait any longer, swung Loki around by his hand, and pushed him against a wall. Cold stone hit Loki’s back, but Thor distracted him by trailing hot kissed down his neck.

“Stop Thor!” Loki half moaned. He attempted to push Thor away and failed miserably. “We cannot do this here; someone may see.”

Thor huffed at the mage from where his lips rested on exposed skin. The warm burst of air sent goose pimples down Loki’s left side. The larger god lifted his head up and met his lover’s eyes. He scowled playfully at the bright green eyes that held mischief.

“Alright Loki, let us proceed quickly to the room.” Thor smiled eager to take the sorcerer again and again.

Thor grabbed Loki’s hand this time and pulled the slightly smaller god along the dimly lit corridor. In ten minutes, many stops along the way of kisses and wandering hands, they made it to the room.

When they walked into the room through the double doors, a giant bed was what you saw. That was where the gods were headed. After Loki secured the doors with magic, they shed their clothes. Piece by piece their armor and ceremonial robes dropped to the floor. Hands reaching out to grope, mouths exploring.

When they were nude, they came together in a sweet harmony of thrusts and moans. Loki took Thor in his hand and pumped up and down. The thunderer held his brother when his knees got weak and took him to the bed. Their music together was beautiful. When Thor thrust into Loki, he pushed the smaller man up. The illusionist held on to the ornate headboard, face twisted in desire.

Loki clenched, close to his climax, his hand in the sheet now, gasping Thor’s name as though each breath would be his last. When the mage came his love came inside him, thrusting his climax and Loki milked him for all he was worth. 

Thor rolled off of Loki gasping for air. The god of mischief turned over so he was lying on the thunderer. Thor looked down at Loki, smiling.

“I love you, Loki.” Thor said unabashedly, a smile on his face. 

“I love you, too, Thor.” Loki whispered, tracing his fingers over the thunder god’s sculpted chest.

They looked at one another and spoke at the same time.

“Again?”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Loki cried as he thought of his most cherished memory. All of that was lost now. His brother had died many years ago by his own hand. Just after that memory had happened, Thor was gone. Their love lasted forever, but there was nothing to act on or anyone to act with. Loki was just a hollow shell of the magnificent god he used to be. Emancipated, pale and half-dead the mage could no longer function. Hollow laughter filled the room that they had shared. Barren of everything, he lay on the floor, cold. Every day without his beloved was another day that he slipped a bit more into madness.


End file.
